Countdown
by QuantumInk
Summary: "Welcome to Project Endgame. We have gathered some of the greatest minds of the young generation from across the globe. Your task is to develop a plan to destroy the human race. You have 60 days before your food and oxygen runs out and no one will be able to find your cold, dead corpses underground. Have a nice day!"


**A/N: I'm planning on having Birdflash later in the story, but maybe not if it doesn't work out the way I want it to. Even if I do, it won't be the main focus. There will be a few minor OCs, but they won't be the main focus either.**

**Rated T for some swearing and maybe violence later on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or profit of this or whatever else you should put in a disclaimer.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Dick yawns and nods his head in response to whatever his friend Barbara is enthusiastically going on about. He puts in his locker combination and the door clicks open. Grabbing what he needs, he then shuts his locker following Barbara into the crowded hallways.

He yawns again and Barbara gives him a _look_.

"Late night." He mutters. But her look continues and clearly states, _Richard John Grayson I know where you live and I will come over and drag your sorry ass to bed or get Alfred to do it for me_. (It's how he knows she cares.)

"Okay, _geez_ Babs." He laughs. "Oh great, I forgot to get my math binder from my locker."

As they both backtrack to Dick's locker, the bell rings.

"Go on to class without me." He sighs, waving her off. At his locker once again, Dick searches for the binder he forgot when his ears pick up the sound of a soft _whoosh_. There's a thud and a sharp pain in his neck as his hand clasps around a dart.

_"Barbara!" _He shouts worriedly as he pulls the dart from his neck. A wave of dizziness washes over him as his limbs turn to rubber and he collapses onto the floor. Dick's movement is sluggish and his cry for help is slurred, but he manages to keep his eyes open even with the drug from the dart coursing through his system. His body feels like dead weight and he can't move at all as he spots an unfamiliar figure walking towards him.

The stranger turns Dick's face towards him, and he can see the plain white mask covering all of the stranger's face that makes his head throb. Grabbing a fistful of Dick's hair, the masked person slams his head into the hard floor. The loud talking in the hallways go on as normal, and as he slips into unconsciousness, he can feel strong arms start to drag him away.

* * *

Wally walks into the empty restroom, stomach growling hungrily. The wrapper of his energy bar crinkles as he opens it. He eats the remaining three in under a minute and is left to fidget and pace around the restroom before he can head back to class.

A sound distracts him from counting the milliseconds in his head. There are more light clanking sounds, like pebbles hitting glass, coming from behind a bathroom stall. As Wally cautiously opens the door, there's a sharp _click_.

Thick black smoke quickly fills the surrounding air. He flails around in a panic, unable to see anything around him. The smoke chokes him and makes him feel like he's suffocating as he tries to feel his way out. The smoke finds its way into his system causing him to have a coughing fit.

Wally can feel something in the smoke start to take effect as the ground spins out from under him. Everything feels too _slow _and his eyes shut, pulling him into a thoughtless, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Dick is vaguely aware of another person's presence and a bandage being wrapped around his head. His brain is beginning to function again as he awakes groggily from his drug induced sleep. There are multiple bruises he can feel that are starting to form as his eyes slowly blink open to the familiar redhead staring back at him.

_"Wally?" _He slurs out in surprise. "What's happening?"

"Sup bro." Wally grins at him while helping him sit up against the cold metallic wall. "So. I was kind of knocked out by these weird smoke bombs in my school bathroom and woke up next to you in this dimly lit room and a first aid kit just a few minutes ago. How about you?"

"Oh. Um." Dick blinks while trying to process the information, but is still sort of out of it. "I think... I think I was hit with a dart with sedatives. Oh yeah, now I remember. There was this masked person that hit me with a dart and knocked me out and dragged me away from school."

"Certainly different from the usual smother you with a chemical rag approach." Wally quips.

"Yeah, but I don't think this is some ordinary 'give me money and I'll let you go' kidnapping. I remember the sedatives wearing off sometime in between. There were more masked people and I think I tried to escape. I was in a lab?" Dick groans, his head pounding against his skull while trying recall the hazy memories.

"It's alright, I bet you'll remember later. Why don't we look around, maybe look for a way out of here? Or at least some food." Wally drags him to his feet as the fluorescent lights flicker on. In surprise, they both drop into a fighting stance as computer screens above start to glow. There are groups of two teens each on all five lit screens, looking worried and afraid.

"What the hell?" Dick murmurs to no one in particular, looking around the high-tech metal room. A speaker crackles to life and buzzes annoyingly loud and Wally covers his ears.

**_"Hello!" _**The deafening voice coming out of the speaker sounds robotic and slightly female, Dick notes.

**_"Welcome to Project Endgame."_**

_'This is definitely not a normal kidnaping. What the hell is going on?'_

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**It has nothing to do with the actual episode Endgame. It just fits with my plans and sounds much cooler than 'Project Termination or Omega' or something like that.**


End file.
